Simplify the following expression: ${3(4r+4)+4(-8+r)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{4r+4}{)} + 4(-8+r) $ $ {12r+12} + 4(-8+r) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 12r+12 + {4(}\gray{-8+r}{)} $ $ 12r+12 {-32+4r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12r + 4r} + {12 - 32}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {16r} + {12 - 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {16r} {-20}$ The simplified expression is $16r-20$